Forever Unfaithful
by sunnyplace123
Summary: Winry and Ed are engaged and everything is as it should be right? WRONG! Winry is cheating on Ed with a mystery man and Ed is left brokenhearted. Songfic for Unfaithful by Rihanna.


Forever Unfaithful

Forever Unfaithful

Hi! This is my first FMA fic so instead of saying don't be too hard on me like most people do, I'm asking you to judge this story as hard as you possibly can. Constructive criticism is HIGHLY appreciated! Flames that have a point, not just meaningless "U suck, haha" crap, are ok also. Read and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own the song Unfaithful, that credit goes to Rihanna. Also, unfortunately, I don't own FMA. THAT credit goes to the wonderful Hiromu Arakawa.

Note: "talking" _lyrics _thinking

--

Story of my life, searching for the right but it keeps avoiding me. Sorrow in my soul because it seems that wrong really loves my company. He's more than a man and this is more than love, the reason that the sky is blue. But clouds are rolling in because I'm gone again, and to him I just can't be true.

Winry closed the door quietly behind her, took off her shoes, and silently walked up the stairs. When she got to her's and Ed's bedroom, she put her shoes in the closet and took out a nightgown to change into. She looked over at Ed, sleeping so ignorantly, innocently ignoring the pain she was causing him.

_And I know that he knows I'm unfaithful and it kills him inside to know that I am happy with some other guy. I can see him dying._

When Ed heard Winry coming up the stairs he decided to roll over and feign sleep. He heard her open and close the door. Coming home from her boyfriend, I see. he thought bitterly. Well, I suppose if she's happy, then I should be happy. I just wish I knew who she was cheating on me with.

I don't want to do this anymore. I don't want to be the reason why every time I walk out the door I see him die a little more inside.

Winry crawled into bed. Ed rolled over and wrapped his arms around her waist. "So," he said sleepily. "How was your night out with Bunny and Riza?" Winry cringed. I feel sick, she thought to herself. She said aloud, "Oh, great! We went to the nightclub and danced our feet off. Well, I don't know about you, but I'm exhausted. Let's get some shut-eye." Ed wrapped his arms tighter around her. "Yeah," he whispered. "Ok."

I don't want to hurt him anymore. I don't want to take away his life. I don't want to be a murderer.

Ed went up to Central the next day to file a report with Mustang. O his way inside, he saw Bunny working on the roof of the Military Library. "Hey! Bunny! Long time, no see!" he called up to her. Bunny called back down, "Hey, Ed! What's up?" Ed rolled his eyes. "You obviously! So how have you been?" Bunny hollered, "Busy! I haven't had time to do anything!"

That brought Ed's spirits down. So she was with him again! I should have known… he thought angrily. Ed sighed, "Well, I'll talk to you later Bunny." She waved goodbye.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

I feel it in the air as I'm doing my hair, preparing for another date. A kiss upon my cheek as he reluctantly asks if I'm going to be out late.

Winry was staring at herself in the bathroom mirror, checking herself over, making sure her hair was straight and such. Ed walked in and thought to himself, Wow…she looks amazing. Too amazing for whoever this other guy is. He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him. He leaned in and gently kissed her on the cheek, asking, "So are you gonna be out late tonight, baby?"

I say I won't be long, just hanging with the girls, a lie I didn't have to tell. Because we both know where I'm about to go and we know it very well.

Winry pulled away from his embrace and said, "No, I won't be long. Riza, Bunny, and I are just going down to that new nightclub that just opened up. I figured you wouldn't want to go since it's just gonna be us girls. You don't mind do you?" Yes! Yes! YES! I very much DO mind! Ed's mind screamed. Outwardly, he forced a smile and said, "No! Of course not! I wouldn't want to get in the way of your girls night out. I'll be here if you need me." Winry pecked him on the cheek. "You're a doll." She grabbed her purse and went out the door, taking Ed's heart with her.

And I know that he knows I'm unfaithful and it kills him inside to know that I am happy with some other guy.

As soon as the door shut behind her, Ed collapsed on the chair with his face in his hands. "Why am I not good enough for her? Why must she always run to this other man? Why won't she just break up with me?" A tiny ray of hope in his heart whispered to him that she still loved him. "Heh, yeah right. If that were true, she would stay here with me." One thing kept running through his head though. Who is he? What does he have that I don't?

I can see him dying

Winry walked down a dark alleyway to get to her destination. All of a sudden, a pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist. She gasped, but then realized who it was. He stepped out of the shadows, revealing a young man with long, dirty-blond hair pulled back in a ponytail. She smacked his arm and said, "God! Were you trying to give me a heart attack, Alphonse?" He turned her around and kissed her on the lips. "Maybe." She laughed. "Let's take this upstairs." He smiled softly. "You read my mind." They turned, arm in arm, and walked inside.

I don't want to do this anymore. I don't want to be the reason why every time I walk out the door I see him die a little more inside

Ed paced back and forth, back and forth, back and forth, waiting for Winry to come home. He looked over at the clock and said to himself, "Well, she should be home in about an hour. Hmm… I think I'll call Al. I haven't spoke with him in a long time." He walked over to the phone, picked it up, and dialed his brother's number. One, two, three rings. "Hello?" he heard from the other end. "Hey, Al! It's me, Ed! Yeah, well, I was wondering…"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Winry walked into her house around 2 a.m. and saw Ed, wide awake, sitting in the recliner. "Oh!" Winry exclaimed, slightly surprised. "What are you doing up, Ed? Is something wrong?" Ed walked over to Winry, smiling a sincere smile, the first real smile in a long time. "No! Nothing at all! In fact, I have some great news! Alphonse is coming over tomorrow!" Winry froze. "Oh. That's…great!" She said with fake enthusiasm.

123456789012345678901234567890The Next Day123456789012345678901234567890

"I'm heeeeere!" Al announced loudly as he walked in the door. He looked over at Winry with a confused look on his face. "What's Winry doing here?" he asked his brother. Ed laughed, "She's my fiancé, that's why!" Al's eyes widened. "But-" Winry interrupted, "Could you help me with something in the kitchen, Al?" She grabbed his arm and dragged him in the kitchen.

When they got there, Al exclaimed, "How could you do this to brother? How could you not tell me?!" Winry exploded, "Because I love you! I didn't want to break Ed's heart! And I didn't want you to know because it would mess things up! I'm sorry!" Al sighed. "If you loved me, then why did you agree to be his fiancé in the first place?" Winry looked down. "Because I loved him at the time. It kinda just died away slowly. We just drifted apart."

Al ran a hand through his hair. "I really don't know what to do now. I can't keep doing this to Ed now that I know." Winry wrapped her arms around his neck. "Do you still love me?" He nodded. "Then that's all that matters." She said, smiling. "I'll take care of the rest." And with that, she led Al back into the living room.

When they came through the door, Ed stood up and said, "Winry, I just remembered something we forgot to pick up at the store. I promise I won't be long." He walked over and gave her a quick peck on the lips, grabbed his red jacket, and walked out the door. Winry turned to Al and put her hand on his chest. "You know, we're all alone now so I was thinking…" She grabbed his shirt and drug him to her bedroom. She kicked the door shut behind her and pushed him onto the bed.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Al said, trying to push Winry off of him. "This totally isn't right! We can't just…you know, right on yours and Ed's bed! It's deceitful and wrong! This whole THING is deceitful and wrong! I can't do this to brother! I just c-" He was interrupted by Winry crashing her lips to his. She layed back down on him and rolled over, pulling Al on top of her.

I don't want to hurt him anymore. I don't want to take away his life. I 'don't want to be a murderer.

Ed walked through the front door, carrying a bag of groceries. "Winry! Al! I'm home!" He heard no answer in return. He scratched his head. "Huh, I wonder where they are?" Ed walked into the kitchen and set the bag down. Before he left the kitchen, he reached into the bag and pulled out a long thin box. He opened the box, revealing its contents. Inside was a silver, diamond studded choker necklace. Engraved on the back were the words, "I Love You" written in elegant script. He smiled. "simple, yet to the point."

Ed closed the box and continued his search for his fiancé and his little brother. When he passed his bedroom he heard noises coming from behind the door. What the..? he thought to himself. Ed grabbed the doorknob and slowly twisted it. When he opened the door the sight that met his eyes chilled him to the bone with disbelief. Winry and Al, his own younger brother, were in his and Winry's bed, sticking their tongues down each others throats. "No, no, no!" Ed shouted, shaking his head in disbelief.

Winry and Al realized, at that point, that Ed was there. "Ed! It's not what you think! I can explain!" Winry said. Edward turned, dropping the box, and stormed out of the house. "Al stood and began gathering his clothes. "I think I'd better go." She grabbed his arm. "No! Please don't go yet!" He shook her off. "I need to go Winry. I…guess I'll see you later." And with that, he left her standing in the bedroom alone. "Arrghh!" she screeched. "I've screwed up everything! I must fix this."

Our love is trust

Ed sat outside the back door, mulling over everything that had happened that night. Why did Al do that to me? I never would have guessed that the other man Winry was seeing was my own brother! Why? Why, why, why? All of a sudden, a cold, hard piece of metal was pressed to his temple. Winry stepped out of the shadows, holding a gun to his head.

He looked up at her, confused. "Winry? But…why?" Tears were pouring down her face. "I screwed up everything, so I have to fix it. I love Al now. I have to start over, make a new life."

I might as well take a gun and put it to his head

Winry pulled the hammer back on the gun. "I'm so sorry Ed. I didn't mean for this to happen. I never meant for it to end like this. But what must be, must be. Goodbye Edward Elric." And she pulled the trigger.

Get it over with

Alphonse heard a gunshot back behind the house. He ran around back. I have a bad feeling about this. he thought with a sick feeling in his stomach.

I don't want to do this anymore. I don't want to be the reason why every time I walk out the door I see him die a little more inside. I don't want to hurt him anymore. I don't want to take away his life.

When Al got to the back of the house, a terrible sight met his eyes. He saw his beloved older brother dead, lying in a pool of his own blood. Standing over his body was the woman he loved. She was covered in his brother's blood and holding the murder weapon. She collapsed onto her knees.

Al slowly walked over to Winry, a mixture of confusion, worry, and fear in his eyes. He crouched down beside her. "Why?" he croaked out. "What did he do to deserve this? Why did you do it?" Tears began to flow down his face. Winry slowly looked up at Al. A smile began to spread across her face. She gave him a simple answer.

I don't want to be a murderer

"I told you I would take care of everything."


End file.
